No Spoil Genie
On the 25th June 2010 Cafe World released two brand new items unlike any other seen before in the game. Two golden statues, first of course is the No Spoil Genie and the second being the No Clean Fairy. The No Spoil Genie was available for purchase at 145 Cafe Cash (making it the most expensive item in the game) and when placed inside a cafe stopped all dishes from spoiling, forever. For those that play Farmville it is the equivalent of the Un-Wither Ring. The spoil can be turned back on by simply placing the Genie into storage. Unlike more recently released statues both the Genie and Fairy's powers do not run out. The No Spoil Genie could be found in the Special Items section of the store. Clicking on "Functional" and next to stoves and counters is special items (the blue gem icon). Some players found this item to insulting as removes the biggest challenge from the game and limited the strategy required to play. Others were happy to fork out the cash to pay for the extravagant item. Like all good items it came to an end. On the 28th June (3 days later) the Genie disappeared and left many fans wondering if they would ever see it again. On the 2nd September 2010 players received a pop up in the game saying the Genie had returned but he was only available for 24hrs. The catch was that the price tag had gone up. The price rise to 160 Cafe Cash wasn't major but probably un-necessary. The amusing part was that at the time there was a sale on Cafe Cash so if you still hadn't saved up enough and had to use real money to purchase it, it worked out basically the same as before. 24 hours later it disappeared again....... But not for long. On the 25th September 2010 as part of Cafe World's 1 Year Anniversary the Genie was released for a third and possibly final time. By this point the No Clean Fairy had been attainable by collecting the 50 parts required (a major irritation to anyone who payed the 95 Cafe Cash for her) and had been joined by The Grand Master Chef and Captain Super Stove. Once again the price had risen to 175 Cafe Cash. Also for 48hrs there was an up to 50% off Cafe Cash sale making the Genie more cost friendly. Cafe World also put a note in the banner above the game "''' And yes, No Spoil Genie will be going away soon!" '''A hint not to waste time if you were thinking of purchasing him. Sure enough 24 hours later he was gone. When available, No Spoil Genie is in the "Special Items" section of your "Functional" inventory and can be purchased for 369 Cafe Cash. Later on, the No Spoil Genie was awarded during the Maypole Event by completing both weeks goals before the timer expired and during the Joe & Lisa's New Arrival! Event by completing the 12 daily goals before the timer expired (12 days). Cafe-world-spoil-free-genie.jpg noSpoil_meals_FB.jpg 61899 440756734719 101539264719 4888007 7757877 n.jpg The-genie-cafe-world.jpg Cafe-world-no-spoil-genie-info.png Cafe-word-special-items-section.png Category:Special Items Category:Purchasable Items